How Things Seem
by KandyKane158
Summary: Kurt meets a very strange boy called Blaine in a grocery store. He may just learn that strange people know the most about everything.


**This is my first Glee fanfic, although I've read tons. I'm open to constructive criticism, but please be nice. I don't like mean people. (:**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Glee. If I did, there would be tons more Klaine. **

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel stared at the boy in front of him. He had really nice curly hair. Not the nappy kind of curls, but the kind you just wanted to run your fingers through over and over again.<p>

Wondering what it would feel like to touch those curls, he wished that someone would make a law saying that you could touch someone's hair if you wanted to. Then he thought about what it would be like if people wanted to touch _his _hair and shook the thought from his brain.

He was indeed glad that there was a longer line today. He would have more time to daydream about those curls.

Mrs. Stalinsky was ahead of both Kurt and the curly haired boy. She was an old widow of about the age of ninety three and spent all day Wednesday racking up on groceries.

Suddenly, Kurt had a brilliant idea. The curly haired boy was standing right in front of the candy. He could reach forward and grab a pack of gum. Perhaps he could even get a look at his face, or start a conversation.

As he was reaching for the gum, he slyly glanced up at the boy. The boy was staring right back at him.

Kurt was not in the best position to be and he froze. The boy was gorgeous.

"Um, excuse me. Yeah, thanks." He muttered, moving back to his previous location.

"Hi! What's your name?" The boy who looked to be about Kurt's age had the exuberance of a five year old.

"Um, Kurt."

"It sure is nice to meet you, Kurt! I'm Blaine. That gum you just picked up was nasty. You should get some with sugar! Sugar is lovely. Sugar is nice."

Kurt smiled. The boy was about three or so inches shorter than him but his excitement made him seem shorter. "I don't chew gum with sugar. It's bad for your teeth."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Who cares about teeth? You only live once. Buy the sugar gum, Kurt. Buy the gum."

"I happen to care about my teeth a lot, thank you. If the gum means so much to you then why don't you buy it yourself?"

"I would, but I already have some in my pocket." Blaine gestured to his pocket as though Kurt wouldn't know what his pocket was.

"Did you steal it?"

"No! I know you only just met me, but I don't steal things!"

"You never know anything about people these days," Kurt muttered.

Blaine's smiled dropped and he gulped. "You shouldn't automatically assume the worst in people. There are still good people in the world, you know."

"Oh, I know that! I wasn't implying anything about you." He stammered.

Blaine nodded. "Of course not."

"No really, I wasn't. You seem like a perfectly nice person!"

"That's another thing. You shouldn't assume anything about anyone. You shouldn't assume good things or bad things. I could be a serial killer, Kurt."

Kurt stared at him. Their light conversation had become very strange. He almost wished that he hadn't made the move to grab the gum at all.

Blaine smiled brightly again. "But I'm not a serial killer!"

"Okay? That's good, I suppose."

"You're not a fan of serial killers are you?" Blaine asked, still smiling.

Mrs. Stalinsky finished paying for her groceries and began to move towards the door, pushing a buggy filled with way too many things she wouldn't be able to use in one week. She spotted Kurt.

"Kurt!" She smiled and left her things to walk towards him. She hugged him and kissed him on each cheek. "How have you been?"

Kurt couldn't help but notice how Blaine's entire body stiffened when the elderly lady hugged Kurt.

Kurt smiled his legendary tight-lipped smile at her. "I've been pretty well, thanks." Kurt didn't dare tell her about all the things that had been going on in his life. He'd learned a while ago that no one seemed to be able to do anything and by telling them, it only made people feel worse.

"Good, good," she patted him on the cheek. "You know, you're always welcome to come by and have dinner with me. I miss having you cook for me."

"I know. I've been a little busy with Glee club lately, though. I'll come and cook for you soon, I promise." Kurt smiled at her once again and Mrs. Stalinsky began to walk back to her things.

The cashier lady began ringing up Blaine's things. Kurt shook his head at all the unhealthiness that Blaine had bought. There seemed to be endless packages of muffins.

"Do you have a fetish with muffins?"

Blaine turned back around. "Have you never had a muffin? They're delicious! I like baby muffins and momma muffins."

Kurt shook his head. "They aren't good for you."

"That's the thing, Kurt. Nothing is ever good for you. You have to choose things that you like to live your life for." Blaine's answer was obviously double weighted.

Kurt tilted his head as the cashier told Blaine his total. He'd bought eighteen packages of muffins, nine of which were regular sized, the other nine were smaller and must have been what Blaine referred to as "baby muffins."

Blaine stood off to the side as Kurt purchased his sole bag of baby carrots. Kurt was a bit mystified as to why. He was beginning to feel a bit weirded out about this boy.

Once the boys were outside, Blaine turned to Kurt.

"Hey, Kurt, I think you're pretty. Can I have your number?"

"Excuse me?" Kurt stared at him.

Blaine's face fell. "Does that mean I can't have your number?"

Kurt sighed and looked up at the bright blue sky. "Why do you want my number anyway?"

"I already told you that I think you're pretty." Blaine said, tilting his head to the left a bit.

"Blaine, I don't just hand out my number to just anyone. Besides, I prefer to be called handsome, not pretty." Kurt was shocked at the boy's openness. He'd never met anyone quite like him before.

"But I'm not just anyone, I'm Blaine."

"Well, that's the truth," Kurt muttered.

"Look, Blaine, I'm not just going to give you my number. I know absolutely nothing about you. You could be a serial killer, like you said. I really don't doubt it either."

"Fine, I'll see you later. Have fun with your life, Kurt." With that, the boy walked away with his six bags filled with muffins.

Kurt shook his head. He watched the boy as long as he could. Blaine was on foot—he disappeared down the road.

Kurt felt a tad bit of regret that he hadn't given the boy his number. After all, no other guy who had shown an interest in Kurt had never asked for his number before.

He got into his car and drove home, hoping that he might meet the strange boy again.


End file.
